


Tonight's the night

by purple_cube



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_cube/pseuds/purple_cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're way too old for awkward first-time sex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight's the night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dreamwidth comm fic_promptly for the prompt “author’s choice, tonight’s the night”. I have only watched Season 1, so this is set in some indeterminate time in the future, where the characters are in a newly established relationship.

 

“Dinner tonight?”  
  
She looks up to see Danny’s head wedged in the slim gap between the office door and the frame. His eyebrows are raised in question, and when her eyes meet his, she gets a lopsided grin in reward.   
  
“Um, I can’t,” she says, looking away quickly. “I have plans.”  
  
He doesn’t answer, but from the corner of her eye she can see the door open further. Her gaze flickers down to her paperwork once more, hoping that the frown of concentration she adopts is enough to discourage him.  
  
“Mindy?”  
  
The door clicks shut behind him.  
  
 _Damn_.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Mindy, look at me.”  
  
If he had said it louder, more demanding, she probably would have ignored him. But it’s soft and pleading, and it breaks her resolve immediately.  
  
He’s hovering in the middle of the room, clearly unsure about being there and asking her this. But the fact that she can look at him now seems to be encouragement enough to speak.  
  
“Look, it’s okay if you don’t want to, but you did tell me that you were free until Saturday. And last night was good…wasn’t it?”  
  
 _Last night was great_ , she thinks.  
  
“Sure,” she says hesitantly, swallowing before she continues. “It’s just that, well, last night was our second date. And I was thinking that there would be at least a week before the next one.”  
  
His mouth quirks into a shrug. “Well, why? If we both enjoyed the second date, why wait a week for the third?”  
  
Mindy reaches up to scratch at the back of her neck absently, not quite able to meet his eyes as she tries to formulate a more socially acceptable version of her answer. “Look, Danny, third dates are usually a big deal for me –”  
  
“You’re talking about sex, right?”  
  
She rolls her eyes before forgetting that she’s not supposed to look at him. His grin has definitely widened since she last saw it.  
  
“Yes, Danny, I’m talking about sex.”  
  
“Then what’s the problem?”  
  
“Maybe I’m not ready,” she says defensively.  
  
“Mindy Lahiri, will you have dinner with me tonight?”  
  
“Danny –“  
  
“I’m _just_ asking you over for dinner, Mindy. Whatever else may or may not happen, well, that’s up to you.”  
  
“Okay,” she says after a moment. “Sure.”  
  
“Well, don’t sound so enthusiastic about it,” he mutters, turning on his heel.  
  
“Danny…”  
  
He doesn’t respond – but he does give her a soft smile as he shuts the door.  
  
*  
  
His hands snake around her hips, coming to a rest on her abdomen. He waits a moment, gauging her reaction before pressing his body into hers. One hand travels upward to cup her breast.  
  
“That’s a bold move, Castellano,” she comments wryly as she deposits the last of the dishes on the drainer. “What happened to _'whatever else may happen is up to you_ _'_?”  
  
“That still stands,” he says, nipping at her earlobe. “I’m just trying to encourage you to make the right choice.”  
  
“I think you need to cool down.”   
  
She doesn’t give him the opportunity to reply, reaching into the sink to grab a handful of soapsuds. Half-turning in his embrace, she grins as she catches sight of his eyes momentarily widening as the mass of bubbles lands on his nose.   
  
Danny jumps back, spluttering as the accompanying water drips into his mouth.  
  
“Mindy!”  
  
She laughs, quietly at first, but soon passionately enough to have to clutch the side of the counter.   
  
When he’s finally done wiping the water and soap onto his shirt, his expression is enough to sober her.  
  
She opens her mouth to apologize, but he doesn’t give her the chance. In the next moment, his lips are on hers, hot and hard and insistent.   
  
It feels like a lifetime before he finally pulls back, leaving them both gulping for breath. She watches a frown form on his face as he takes in her tight grip of the counter.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
She shakes her head quickly. “Nothing.”  
  
He responds with _that_ look, and she sighs.   
  
“Alright, alright. It’s just that if I let myself get carried away, then I might regret it.”  
  
He reaches up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “Why would you regret it?” he asks quietly.  
  
“We’re friends, Danny. Having sex makes this an irreversible process. We can’t just go back to what we had before.”   
  
“Why would we want to? Why would I want to go back to dating other women and watching you date other guys?”  
  
Mindy bites down on her lip. “What if it doesn’t work out? We’re friends, we’re co-workers. Things would get super awkward.”  
  
“Maybe they would,” he shrugs. “But what if it _does_ work out? Isn’t worth the risk?”  
  
Her response is full of doubt. “Yeah…I guess.”  
  
Danny throws his hands half-heartedly into the air before resting them on his hips. “Okay. Er, how about we have a little fun first? Get more comfortable with each other.”  
  
His eyes search the kitchen, though she has no idea what for. A moment later, he grins and heads toward the fridge. She’s still thinking about his words when he spins around, waving a bottle at her.  
  
Her chin rises with interest. “Is that chocolate sauce?”  
  
His grin widens. “In a squeeze bottle. So…bedroom?”  
  
Mindy nods. “Bedroom.”  
  
She starts to unzip her dress, but he calls out to tell her to stop.   
  
“I’d rather do it myself,” he explains. “Why don’t you lie down?”  
  
With another man, she’d probably think about how best to descend onto the bed seductively. But this is Danny, and they’re in danger of entering awkward territory already. So she sits stiffly on the edge, her hands clasped together in her lap. _Smooth, Mindy. Real smooth_.  
  
He clears his throat as he approaches, flipping the bottle lid open as he sits down next to her.   
  
She looks away, expecting him to speak. But instead, he reaches across to float the bottle above her cleavage.  
  
The next moment seems to happen in slow motion. She sees the muscles in his hand flex as he squeezes the bottle. Then she watches the sauce travel downward to the neck.   
  
And then she sees the lid fly past her, exposing the lip of the bottle. The chocolate sauce oozes out uncontrollably, onto her chest – and her dress.  
  
“Danny!”  
  
“Shit! Sorry, sorry.” He’s already up and reaching for the tissue box on the nightstand, but she knows it’s a lost cause.   
  
“Forget it. I’m going to go take a shower.”  
  
“Okay, I’ll show you how to –“  
  
“I’ll work it out.”   
  
“The bathroom door doesn’t lock,” he calls after her.   
  
_Great_.  
  
Once inside, she slips out of the dress and uses it to soak up the rest of the mess from her skin. Switching on the shower, she lets her underwear drop to the floor before stepping in.   
  
She barely has a minute to herself before the door to the cubicle slides open. Danny steps in, his naked form cutting through the steam. He has his back to her as he drops something onto the ledge before turning around.  
  
“Danny, not now.”  
  
“I’m an OB/GYN, Mindy. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”  
  
She’s still mad though, and fixes her gaze on a spot on the wall behind him.  
  
“What? You wanted to wow me with your magical vagina before you were gonna let me see you naked?””  
  
Her gaze drops to the floor. “Something like that.”  
  
He reaches up to cup her cheek, running his thumb across in a light caress, forcing her to look at him.  
  
“You’re beautiful, Mindy,” he declares, eyes wide in emphasis.   
  
His words do little to lift her dejected expression. “Then why do I attract such jerks?”  
  
“Present company excluded, right?” he asks, probably more seriously than he had intended.   
  
“You squirted chocolate sauce all over me,“ she mutters with a pout.  
  
“It was an accident,” he replies softly. “I thought it would be romantic.”  
  
She looks away, her gaze catching the object that he placed on the shelf on his way in. The foil packet shines under the bright bathroom lighting.  
  
“That’s very presumptuous of you, Danny,” she says with a pointed glance.  
  
He gives her a nonchalant shrug, but she can tell he’s a little embarrassed. “Be prepared.”  
  
“You were never a Boy Scout.”  
  
“No, I wasn’t. But it’s a motto I like to follow, regardless.”  
  
Well, she knows him well enough to know that _that’s_ certainly true. But still, she’s not letting him off the hook that easily. “Thinking of wowing me with your magical cock, Castellano?”  
  
He grins, bringing a hand up to her eye line and waggling his fingers.  
  
“Actually, it’s these babies that hold all the magic.”  
  
“Yeah?” she asks with a twist of her lips, knowing that Danny Castellano can never resist a challenge. “Prove it.”  
  
He doesn’t hesitate, reaching between her legs. He moves confidently, alternating between light circles and insistent strokes. Her wide eyes draw out a grin as he watches her reaction. “It’s good, right?”  
  
“Too early to tell,” she mumbles. _But, yeah, it’s good_.  
  
He reaches further to slip a finger inside her, his thumb moving to trace deliberate circles against her labia. When he adds a second finger, he presses his mouth against hers to capture her gasp.   
  
They must stay like that for a while, because when he withdraws his fingers, she whimpers at the loss. But less than a second later, they’re back on her clit, rubbing with an intensity that’s too much and not enough all at the same time.  
  
He reaches for a breast with his free hand, kneading roughly. “Keep your eyes open when you come.”  
  
She wants to respond, to tell him to quit being so demanding, but he uses that moment to pinch her nipple. It’s enough to push her over the edge, barely remembering his request.  
  
She sucks in her breath as her orgasm takes hold, mouth and eyes as wide as they’ll go as her body throbs with pleasure.   
  
As she remembers to breathe again, Mindy looks across to see him watching her with a mix of wonder and pride.  
  
“Fuck, that was hot.”  
  
She has to agree. “Yep.”  
  
“So…how do you want me?” he murmurs in her ear before catching the lobe between his teeth, drawing out a gasp in reward.   
  
“Your shower, Danny. Your rules.”   
  
He jerks his head back to look at her sharply. “You mean that?”  
  
 _Great_. “I’m not gonna suck you off the first time –“  
  
“No,” he interrupts, laughing softly. “Not that…well, you’re right, not this time. I, um, I was thinking that I could take you from behind. Only if you’re comfortable with that, of course.”  
  
“That works for me,” she tells him with a smile.  
  
His kiss is soft now. “Turn around then.”  
  
She does so, watching from the corner of her eye as he reaches for the condom that he brought with him. Using the time to compose herself, she thinks about what he had said earlier. _But what if it does work out?_   
  
She barely has the chance to settle her hands on the tiles before he’s gripping her hips.   
  
“Ready?”  
  
“Yeah,” she replies breathlessly.  
  
He pushes into her so achingly slowly that she ends up pushing back to meet him.   
  
He groans. “God, Mindy.”  
  
“You can just call me Mindy,” she quips as she thrusts her hips forward and back onto him again.  
  
His grip on her hips tightens dramatically. “My shower, my rules, remember?”  
  
She doesn’t relent though, picking up her pace as he stands motionless. “You were being too gentle, Castellano.”  
  
“I was savoring the moment.”  
  
“The second time’s for savoring,” she explains through ragged breaths. “The first time’s for resolving all that sexual tension that’s built up between us over the years.”  
  
This time she bends her knees a fraction, pushing up as well as behind as she takes him back in.   
  
He groans again, but this time holds her flush against him to stop her from pulling away. “I wanna drive.”  
  
“Car analogies? Really, Danny?”  
  
“My shower, my rules.”  
  
She relents. “Fine.”   
  
But she can’t resist clenching her muscles around him, smiling in satisfaction at the moan she elicits from him. “You take the stick.”  
  
The expected retort never materializes though. Instead, he pulls out of her before thrusting in so hard that she cries out.   
  
“Still too gentle for you?”  
  
“No. It’s perfect.” He pulls almost all the way out before slamming into her again. _It really is_.  
  
His fingers loosen then, and she knows that he trusts her to follow his lead. She takes up his rhythm and pushes back to meet him, reveling in both the feel and sound of him slapping against her.  
  
“Touch yourself.”  
  
“That’s just lazy,” she retorts, but follows his instruction anyway, leaning further forward to rest her head on the arm that remains braced on the wall. A moment later he reaches around and to cover her hand with his, increasing the pressure on her clit.  
  
“Just wanna make sure we both arrive at our destination.”  
  
His breath is hot against her ear, and the sounds that escape because of her are just fucking hot. Her fingers move faster now beneath his, and he takes his cue from her, switching to rapid and shallow thrusts.  
  
“You’re clenching.”  
  
She doesn’t know if it’s a complaint or a compliment. She doesn’t care. “I’m close.”  
  
“Me too.”  
  
And then she’s there, gasping and pulsing all around him, and she’s glad when he moves his hand back to her hip to steady her. He doesn’t stop thrusting, and she’s still throbbing when he plunges in deeply one last time, a rasping groan reverberating against the tiled walls as he spends himself.   
  
She feels him rest her forehead against her shoulder blade, the weight of him comforting as he slips out. He fumbles behind her, probably with the condom. “I’ll clean up later,” she hears him say, still breathless.  
  
He helps her turn around to rest against the wall, his own arm planted beside her to support himself. They share an exhausted smile before she closes her eyes, wanting to savor the moment, despite her earlier declaration.  
  
“Ever had shower sex on the third date?” he asks through labored breaths.  
  
Her eyes are still closed as she grins lazily. “No. First time.”  
  
“It was good, right?”  
  
She can hear the smile in his voice, but makes the effort to lift her eyelids and meet his hopeful gaze anyway.   
  
“It was _great_ , Danny.”

 


End file.
